


Get It to Fit

by MadamsKK



Series: Iwaoi and You, Sitting in a Tree [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fucked Stupid, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Lots of it, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Obedience, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Snowballing, So much come, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, only a slight mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: Oikawa is just too long to get balls-deep in your pussy usually, but he's determined to change that today. He and Iwaizumi thoroughly fuck and ruin every bit of your body, making you just a thing for them to unload in.Featuring cockwarming, comeplay, dirtytalk, deep fucking, etc. etc. but also light aftercare at the end.(Takes place in my college AU I haven't written yet where Iwa, Oikawa, and Reader are dating, but can stand alone for now since I haven't written that story yet)My tumblr is @madamskk so check me out there!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Iwaoi and You, Sitting in a Tree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932739
Comments: 24
Kudos: 460





	Get It to Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in two hours lol it isn't proofread so I'm sorry. I had to get this idea out of my head and on paper. Well, figuratively haha. This one's kinda intense y'all just a warning. There's lot of BDSM. Someone mentions breeding once, also, just syk.

Sometimes, it really hits home just how fucked up you are, letting them do this to you. It makes your cheeks burn brighter than before, like a sunburn that fades down to your collarbones. The embarrassment is something you can’t voice, but they know you feel it every time you embark on a new sexcapade.

Oikawa is just slightly bigger than Iwaizumi in height, but he’s a few _inches_ bigger dick-wise. You joked once that it was the gods making up for him not having an ass, and your ass was sore for a whole day from his retribution. You revel in it.

Issue is, while Iwaizumi fits balls-deep in your pussy easily, Oikawa can’t always bottom out. Sometimes he prefers your ass for that reason, and you both enjoy that arrangement, or rearrangement as your guts would say. But he’s been mulling something over for a long time, and he confronted you with his idea today.

He and Iwa and you all three had a day off. It’s rare, but it’s a Saturday so there’s no classes, and somehow your work schedules aligned perfectly too. So what better way to spend it, according to Oikawa? Watching a movie together. It’s nostalgic, since you all were at your weekly movie night when you first decided to date, and the first time you three fucked. You shouldn’t have been surprised, really, when he and Iwa brought out the cotton rope.

 _Fucking riggers,_ you think to yourself as you squirm. They’ve got you trussed up and immobile and sat _deep_ over Oikawa’s cock, like a fleshlight. Your job is to keep his cock warm during the whole film, “Like a good girl,” Iwaizumi said.

Your legs are spread wide over Oikawa’s on the living room couch. Iwaizumi is to your right, just lounging into the pillows. Strong arms hold your waist from behind. They’re both fully dressed, which makes you more bashful to be fully _naked_ , and you only stop squirming from it when Oikawa lands a harsh smack right to your thigh.

“Hold still, I’m trying to watch the movie,” he says, but his hands wander just enough that you know he’s busier watching you. His fingers skim over your stomach, the delicate ties over your hips, tug at them a little to the one on your clit stays tight enough to almost hurt. Iwaizumi is no better. Every time you glance at him, his eyes are on the screen. He’s so nonchalant. But occasionally, a strong hand will creep over and twist one of your nipples until you gasp, which makes Oikawa slap your thigh again in punishment.

The cock inside you isn’t making this any easier. He’s hard, but too big to take in, so you just get to fully sit your weight on a cock that’s pushing against your walls, gravity making the stretch _painful_. You can’t help the twitches of your cunt, trying so hard to gain satisfaction from the pulsing, burning dick spearing you, but Oikawa isn’t fucking moving til this movie is over.

Iwaizumi yanks on the rope between your legs to push a much louder moan from you as the rope upbraids your clit again, and Oikawa whispers in your ear.

“You know why you’re sat on my fat cock, baby?” he says, and it’s only halfway through the movie, but he and Iwa aren’t even trying to make it look like they’re focusing anymore. You shake your head.

“I want you to take all of me today, you’re gonna stretch out all good for me so I can finally fit inside.” His big hand presses on your abdomen, hips angling back to push his dick forward against your stomach so he can feel the head poking through your skin. He thrusts up, once, and you feel his cock knock into his hand and press your skin thin, and it sends your back arching into him. “It’s about time you let me bash that cervix in, little slut.”

Iwaizumi pushes his hand away so he can feel your stomach, and Oikawa presses you harder down, so you’re already crying out from the pain. But it’s so good somehow, the pain making you want more pain, more pleasure, more of his cock. You have to bite your lip to keep the pleads in, eyes tight shut.

“Fuck her Shittykawa, I want to feel you.” Iwaizumi says it, though you can barely absorb the words.

“Yes sir,” Oikawa purrs back, and then his hips are bucking, and he can’t get any deeper but somehow he _manages_ , your whole body moving with him since he’s at a dead end. You feel the dick in you pressing harder against Iwaizumi, who’s pushing back hard enough to make you lightheaded. He spreads his thick fingers apart like a peace sign and the men both groan lowly.

“Fuck, baby,” Iwa swears.

You bring your head up from Oikawa’s shoulder and look down as best you can, and you can see how thin Iwa’s fingers are stretching the skin on your belly, just so you can see a big cockhead poke up. You almost orgasm on the spot, your legs twitching and head tossing back again as you moan. You know it’s fucked up, all the shit they do to you, basically using you to fuck into. But the agony they give you also gives you the knife edge of sharp ecstasy, stabbing your guts like Oikawa’s cock is.

Iwaizumi is almost in your lap with his he’s leaning over you, watching you tremble while Oikawa stills again.

“Trying not to beg, brat?” he coos, coming between your gaze and the ceiling. His fat fingers push into your mouth, and your tongue wraps around them without question. You’re almost mindless with it already, too busy feeling your walls flutter around your other boyfriend. His expression changes from sadistic to biting his lips trying to hold back a noise. You feel his hips rock and he shuts his eyes against the feeling.

It takes effort but you lift your head again to look at what made him get so affected. Your eyes are greeted with Oikawa’s hand wrapped around Iwa’s now free cock, rubbing just below the head. Iwa’s trying not to buck into it, because it’s just a dry fist and can’t feel great, but the hand moves a second later to spread your lips and delve inside a finger at a time. You can taste the salty musk of Iwaizumi, and you moan when all four fingers thrust in and out of your mouth, slathering them with your saliva. You work hard to cover the whole thing, every inch. Iwaizumi watches raptly while your mouth is thrust into, and he follows the hand when it withdraws. Oikawa spits into it before wrapping tight over Iwaizumi’s cock, which is throbbing at your display.

“Like that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa moans into his ear, drawing out his name like a moan. “Both our spit mixing for you, to make you feel good so you can fuck my hand?”

“Shut the hell up,” Iwaizumi grunts, fighting a losing battle to stay still. You understand, hips rotating on Oikawa at the sight of Iwaizumi stripping his shirt off and grinding his hips, humping into the warm, wet fist supplied. His muscles ripple and he huffs little sounds full of sin. “Yeah? Feeling desperate for it huh?” Oikawa taunts, and Iwaizumi doesn’t have an answer beyond making their lips meet in a soaking mess of a kiss.

Seeing them so bothered is driving you wild, now lifting your hips as much as you can, only centimeters, and dropping down on Oikawa’s long dick. The pain has you gasping again, but with how much you’re dripping, you’ve crossed into the headspace where pleasure is pain and pain is pleasure and everything is _bliss_ , and when you tilt forward your pearl is touched just right by the rope, and when you hear Oikawa moan into the kiss and feel his cock slam into you, you’re fucking _gone_.

Iwaizumi is taken by the sight of you coming apart. “Dirty slut came from watching us huh? Like the cock that you can’t take, bitch? You enjoying this?” he babbles. He may not last long either. Oikawa is still bucking into you, throwing you straight into overstim territory and groaning as the tears leave your eyes.

“So fucking tight, baby, so so tight,” he says between throaty groans in your ear. You can tell he switches to looking at Iwaizumi, still a beauty humping his sock, head poking out of Oikawa’s fist on every upstroke. “Iwaizumi, come on her face.”

Iwaizumi is on his feet on the couch cushions before you know what’s happening. You open your mouth, asking for him to fuck your throat through your teary gaze, but he shakes his head. He props a foot up on the back of the couch, stroking and staring down at your wrecked body. “Next time, baby, but just leave your mouth open. Let me...” his voice is trashed as he is, so close, “I wanna paint you, taste it for me.”

You stay how he wants, you and Oikawa watching the sexy man above you, biceps and forearms bulging at the movement, hips pressing to fuck his own hand. Oikawa leans his head back next to yours. “Me too, Iwa-chan,” he says, licking his lips. “I want to eat it.”

At that, Iwa spreads his legs wide and kneels on the back of the couch over both of your heads. You leave your mouths open, Oikawa pinching your cheeks to widen your lips to get as much as possible inside. It stings but you don’t protest, wanting to be useful. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for his breath to hitch, eyebrows furrowed, teeth gritted, keeping his eyes open to watch. Strings of sticky come spurt from his twitching head, first hitting your cheeks, next in Oikawa’s mouth. Iwa strokes harder and lowers to your mouth to give you some too, and you close your lips over the head and _suck_ , and he bites into his hand to muffle his oversensitive cries. You get a nice drink of his come, and that’s all you wanted. Oikawa leans over you, cheeks full, and you know he didn’t swallow his yet.

You and he angle your mouths together so Iwaizumi can watch as you push his come back and forth. It’s gross, drool and semen mixing and you slurping to gather it all up, licking over Oikawa’s chin to catch any remnants, and he cleans your cheeks of it to add to your French kiss. It doesn’t taste great, but you _crave it_ , and you nearly forget about how full you are until Oikawa thrusts shallowly against you again. You gasp so loudly that you lose some of the come, and Oikawa tuts at you.

“Messy brat,” he says, and pushes all of his mixture into your mouth so he can clean up your neck. You have to focus hard on keeping the come in your mouth, cheeks full as you make eye contact with Iwaizumi.

Iwa is totally wrecked, blush coloring all of him, hand tight over his base. He can’t stop staring at the raunchy picture you and Oikawa make with every movement, worshiping and playing with his come.

Oikawa’s full mouth finds your nipple, and he sucks it in to swish the semen around it, and you gurgle through the mouthful you’re holding. Iwaizumi tilts your head back, pushing a thumb in your mouth until you open for him to look inside. Your eyes tear up when Oikawa bites hard into your skin, and Iwaizumi groans.

“I want a fucking picture of this,” he says, “of you two whores.”

You’re so aroused you can’t think, you can’t even fucking function. You feel like a thing for them to use like this, and you want them to keep using you forever, and oh my god you feel so fucking good just holding one’s cock and the other’s come like a good little receptacle that you’re clenching over Oikawa.

“So pretty,” Iwa swears quietly, sincerely, and the only thing keeping you still and quiet is that if you move or moan, you’ll lose the gathered come.

Oikawa pops off your chest, having collected all the spilled semen and thoroughly punished your soaking nipples, which cool from the air around. Iwaizumi puts his fingers there to feel them harden and to pinch them himself, jolts of pleasure making it even harder to keep your load in your mouth.

Oikawa’s ruffled, messy hair covers your vision when he leans over you too. He spits the rest of the come into your mouth, wipes the back of his hand over his lips. “You’re holding that so well, little slut.”

Iwaizumi nudges him to the side, and you can see him gathering saliva in his mouth before he spits it harshly into yours. “There, now you have all of our spit to mix with my cum.”

Oikawa is kissing the column of your neck and his hands are playing with your labia, around where he cock is still lodged. “Don’t you love it? Tell us how you love it.”

You can’t even make a sound with your mouth this full, so you just gurgle with it.

“Answer us, whore,” Iwa says, slapping your thigh. You’re making nosies deep in your throat, but that isn’t what they asked for. It’s impossible. They just love watching you splutter full of cooling, sticky fluids, struggling. Desperate. While Oikawa starts rotating your hips over his twitching cock, enjoying the scene, Iwaizumi plunges two fingers into your open mouth. He feels along your tongue and stirs the mess up, making you taste it more. You whine at them as best you can, totally at their mercy.

“Fine, swallow baby. You did well,” Oikawa allows.

You close your mouth around Iwa’s fingers to swallow the gunk, which takes several tries from the sheer volume. As soon as your mouth is clear, you cry out at how hard Oikawa is thrusting into your stomach again, going hard now that you can’t spill anything. Iwa is hard again from your torment.

“Time to kick it up a notch,” you hear Oikawa’s sexy voice say before you’re moved to the couch on all fours. Iwaizumi moves to make room for the movement. He sits in front of you, legs spread and stroking his cock again to enjoy the show.

“You know, you can get so much deeper like this,” Oikawa says, and proves it by how he sinks another inch in your dripping, aching cunt. You bury your own face in the cushions to muffle your scream, it hurts but it’s so intense and you feel so, so full, like there’s not enough room in your gut. His plush head shifts at his rotation, sticks against something deep inside you, and your eyes rocket open. Your jaw drops when he grinds his cock into it, eyes rolling.

“That’s your cervix little slut, feel it? Feel my cock slamming at it to make you open up more?” Your hands dig into the couch, back arching to feel it more. “Oh, you like that don’t you?” His voice has become placatingly sweet. “You pitiful thing, so empty all the time.” His hips pull back for the first time tonight, and _slam_ right back into the space his cock vacated, hitting your apex hard enough to make you scream into the cushion again.

And again.

And _again_.

The pace Oikawa sets is the most brutal you’ve had to endure from them, but you’re dripping down your thighs at how good it feels. You can’t focus your eyes to see Iwaizumi inches in front of you from how hard their crossing, screaming from the rough pounding.

Oikawa leans over you, holding your hips and yank you back into his fucking. “You love this, don’t you? Tell me you love it,” he orders.

“Love it! Oikawa, Oikawa I _love it I fucking LOve IT please,”_ you beg, insensate, voice trembling as much as the rest of you.

“Good, goooood, good fucking girl,” Iwaizumi groans, and you can hear the wet slapping sounds of him jacking off again. To the sight of you getting absolutely _hammered_. That makes you all the more worked up, more than the cock stabbing at the furthest point of you.

“Finally got balls deep, just to find out you’re a slut for it.” Oikawa always talks when he’s coming undone, ranting whatever fantasy, fucked up shit crosses his mind. “If I was trying to impregnate you, this’d be it. My come will pour right up in here,” his hand pushes on your guts again, and you both shudder at feeling his dick poke through again, “my sweet whore, and it’d have nowhere else to go but into that womb of yours. Want it? Wanna soak up my come and keep in in you for me? Be useful, be a good girl?”

Your sloppy lips and fucked-stupid mind can’t form full sentences, and you barely sound like you’re speaking a language when you moan and stutter over your begging. He’s thrashing your pussy too hard to expect coherency, and boy is he not getting it; you jolt like you’re electrocuted with every fuck, every word, feeling like you’re coming constantly. Oikawa’s pounding has the ropes tightening into your skin, rubbing you raw like his cock is, grating your clit and you _scream_ when you come.

“Oh I love it, I love when you scream, I love you my good little _slut_ ,” he grits out between clenched teeth from the compression of your insides on the full length of his cock. “Coming-coming-come=urgh,” he groans.

He wasn’t wrong.

You feel the warmth spill into a new space, creaming your insides even more uncomfortably full. You must be frothing at the mouth, you think, because you can’t think, only feel.

Oikawa moans and rides out his post-orgasm on your abused, puffy cunt. You can feel him hit what must be the internal bruises, and it makes you want to go again, but you know you’d pass out for real at anything more.

Iwaizumi pets your hair back from your face. “Move, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa pulls out, and he makes a pleased noise at the sight of his dick. “She bled on me, look at that Iwa-chan,” he says behind you, and Iwaizumi whistles. You don’t have the energy or brainpower to react.

Oikawa squats on the floor by your head, muttering praises and thanks in between delicate kisses. “You took me so well, thank you sweetie. Hold on just a little more for us.”

You brace yourself just in time for Iwa’s thick cock to push into your throbbing insides, sinking so _slowly_. You feel his fist let go of the base of his cock when he’s deep enough for it to interfere, and you bite the fabric in front of you to be able to bear the sensations flooding your overused body. You feel every inch, every pulse of his blood, lubed up by Oikawa’s come in your slit.

Two deep, punishing strokes that have you yelling through your makeshift gag, and there’s more semen coating your insides. You scream at it, body tensing so tight you force his to stop fucking your vag through his aftershocks. Oikawa tries to stabilize you by continuing his whispers, but the feel of Iwa pushing against your resistance and fucking you _anyway_ is too much for your fucked brain to handle, and you come again totally untouched. This orgasm hurts so fucking bad that you drool, you love every second, and Iwaizumi is moaning _loud_ at how tight you’re choking his dick. You can’t tell what’s happening for a few minutes. You’re seizing, and drool pools on the couch between your teeth, soaking the fabric.

You come back down when someone undoes the last knot holding you immobile for their use, and two mouths press gently and slowly on the red marks left behind. It doesn’t overwhelm you, luckily, just brings you peace and some deep breaths later, you’re human again.

Praises come quietly from both parties, thanking you for pleasing them and for being so good, and you thank them in turn when your tongue cooperates. The first thing you do is wind your fingers in each set of hair, hauling Iwaizumi’s face to yours for a sweet, loving kiss. Then you swap him for Oikawa, whispering against his lips, “I loved taking your full cock, baby, thank you for bruising my cervix.”

You had to say it, and your cheeky smile makes Oikawa blush.

Iwaizumi laughs lowly. “You blush at _that_? Stupid, you just spouted all kinds of filth.”

“That was during sex! That’s different!” he pleads defensively, pouting. Iwa kisses it away. It’s all in good fun, so you three rib each other some more before moving the party to enjoy a nice, long bath. Hopefully that way you won’t have to feel the pain every time you sit for the next few days.

You feel it anyway, though. It’s a radiating soreness. Every time you sit down, you were thrown back to memories of hearing sexy groans while your cunt was broken open, and it makes you love being able to still feel it.

 _“We have to fuck that deep more often”,_ you send to your group chat.

Iwa replies almost immediately _“I second that, Oikawa do it again so I can watch her scream.”_

Oikawa replies just as fast. _“Your wish is my command~ ;)_ _”_

You reply with, _“Our neighbors must hate us by now.”_

_Iwa-chan: Lmfao yeah they do_

_Oikawa: At least they know our names B)_

You blush really hard in class that day, and when asked why, you just hide your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my sin! <3 I hope you enjoyed, let me know.


End file.
